euphorian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unbroken
The Unbroken is a mysterious, fanatical organization of mages. The majority of the Unbroken is comprised of humans and some elves, devoted to the mysterious Emperor of the World, who is said to emerge by the end of the Seventhborn's time. The Unbroken spare no expense in preparing to greet their master on the final parts of the ancient prophecy foretold during the Advent of Magic in the known world. According to some scholars, they were the original Ayashis prior to the modern ones in Betoriv, and that they regard themselves as the true clan. Background It is uncertain when the Unbroken took form, but it is widely believed that the mysterious False Prophet, one of the original Seers whom knew of the prophecy of their world since the Advent of Magic, created the Unbroken in preparation to greet their perceived 'true' hero; the Emperor of the World. All whom know of their existence marked the Unbroken as a dangerous terrorist organization, with many members enough to strike out at cities of their own accord. It is widely assumed that they possess a continent for their own use, but this remains uncertain. History From what is known about them, the Unbroken is known to exist since the early days after the Advent of Magic. Legends claim that the first initial members of the Unbroken were devout followers of the deceased First Ayashi, which is also widely believed by the modern-age Ayashis. As time passed throughout the ages, the Unbroken appeared and disappeared countless times to wreak havoc amongst the Near-Human races, declaring their allegiance to the 'True Emperor of all' as they lay waste to their enemies in their master's name. This earned them great infamy throughout the known world, and most governments, if not all, declared the Unbroken as a fanatical organization of religious zealots and terrorists. The Betoric government is known to be staunch in their hunt against members of this organization within their lands, and little to no mercy were given to anyone found guilty of aiding or consorting with any of it's members. Military Much of the Unbroken's military is unknown, but sources claim that they are known to be well-organized and ruthless at the same time, which alarmed the militaries of the four major continents. The Unbroken is also known to utilize stolen equipment from their enemies, notably airships. They are also known to use child soldiers and utilize kidnapping for slavery and other various practices using slaves. The Unbroken mostly utilize hit-and-run/guerrilla tactics to overwhelm the larger oppositions they faced in battle. Despite being similar to zealots and extremists, they are well-known to operate like a co-ordinated army, possessing cells within the mainlands. Although their actions against the people at large became rare since the emergence of Tactical-Class Mages and Strategic-Class Mages, it is known that battles between the Unbroken and the militaries of each major power tend to end in a bloodbath, with massive casualties from either side, if not both, and innocents being caught in the crossfire. Notable Members The False Prophet: Said to be the founder of the infamous faction and one of the Seers during the Advent of Magic, this mysterious individual is reported to have the Unbroken at her beck and call. She is regarded as the True Prophet by the members of the faction, in opposition to the majority of Carokiiv. Category:Tides of Fate Category:Factions